A Foreigner's Perspective
by thekillermuffin
Summary: *My Second Fanfiction!* When an American Exchange student accidentally ends up in Music Room #3, and breaks the new vase, he enters into a world he never thought possible, one riddled with silly, unexplainable events. Follow the Host Club as they continue with their zany antics. Characters may be OoC. Tamaki x Haruhi, OC x OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: In Debt

**Copyright Stuffs: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters featured in it. All credit goes to the creator of the Manga/Anime, Bisco Hatori.**

**Rambling Stuffs: Well, I started watching the anime while browsing Netflix. I saw it and it immediately caught my eye. I started watching and I couldn't stop. I ended up watching the entire first season of 26 episodes in a day. (If I have this much time, why am I not spending more time writing fanfiction?) I've also found the manga at a local library and will be reading them soon. I really hope there's a season two. In fact, there NEEDS to be a season two, or at least I think so. I want season two as much as Honey loves sweet things. And you know that Honey loves sweet things, just watch episode 12 and you'll see. Otherwise, I'll try to update more, but I'm going back to school soon, and I'll probably be back by the time you're reading this. :( Well, nothing much else, besides the extended summary and OC Log.**

**Summary: Aaron Everren, an exchange student from America, visiting Japan and going to the Ouran High School, manages to get himself stuck in the middle of the world of the Ouran Host Club, where boys who have too much time on their hands entertain girls who have too much time on _their_ hands, random monkeys throw banana peels right in front of you, Girls using powered motors to rise through the floor everywhere, rival schools kidnapping friends, and Cake.**

**OC Log:**

**-Aaron Everren  
****Age: 15  
****Height:  
5'6**** Culture: American  
Host Type: Foreigner  
Appearance: He has Blue Eyes, Brown Hair, and he's a decently tall person, but definitely not the tallest in the club. He wears the usual uniform of Ouran Academy, and has a Yankees baseball cap that he'll occasionally wear. Personality: He's very cocky, willing to make a bet at any time. He doesn't listen to orders well, and really only listens to Kyoya out of fear. He's very trusting and is one to make friends easy. He's very humble as he isn't filthy rich like most of the Host Club. He's trying to adapt to the strange environment he's been thrust into, so he's confused a lot at the beginning, but he eventually just learns to accept everything.  
Bio: 1 out of 1000 students chosen for Ouran's Student Exchange Program, he used to go to a normal school in California. He's a smart kid, fluent in Japanese too, which are the two main reasons he was chosen for the Student Exchange Program. He passed the entrance exams and became the second student that wasn't of excellent social standing or a filthy rich family (though his family has a decent amount of money, enough to get him a uniform and such. His dad's a pilot and his mom's a marketing advisor for a big company.) After moving to Japan, he resides in a small apartment similar to Haruhi's (In a different location) where he lives mostly alone besides bi-weekly checkups from the school.**

**No, he is not Gary Stu. Everything he does will have reason and consequence. And all the chicks still like Tamaki.**

**Warning! This fanfic is rated T for the usual Ouran antics, language, sexual themes, overall pervertedness of the characters, and just to be safe. It also has fluff and characters may be a bit OoC, first chapters may also be a bit boring. Follows the anime closely, taking place after season one. I'll add in some manga stuff too. I'm not exactly a pro fanfiction writer, and I'm trying my best! :)**

**Pairings are as followed:**

**Tamaki X Haruhi**

**Honey X Reiko (Yes, she'll be in this. I'm currently reading the manga, so this'll have manga characters.)**

**OC X OC**

**More to come!**

**Well, that's it for the intro stuffs. Please, Enjoy!**

* * *

**OHSHC: A Foreigner's Perspective**

**Chapter One: In Debt**

**_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the élite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys who have too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their _hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.**

* * *

_Ouran Academy, 8 A.M._

Ouran Academy had just come back for its second year, and the Host Club was ready as ever to entertain every girl who came in the door. Tamaki was sitting on his throne like he usually did, waiting for everyone else to enter. Kyoya, a tall bespectacled boy with short raven hair, walked into the room, his clipboard and pen in hand like always.

"Hello Tamaki, with the funds Haruhi made last year, I ordered a new vase for the school to auction."

Just as Kyoya, had said, the new vase was there on the pedestal, slightly to the right of the double doors, that had been empty all of last year, waiting to be auctioned during the winter auction.

"I see. That's good." Tamaki said. Tamaki, also a tall person, had light blonde hair, violet eyes (don't ask me how),

Then, the door opened. And the Twins, Mori, and Honey all walked in.

"Hey Boss." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison. Kaoru had spiky orange hair, topaz eyes, and a devilish look to him. Just like his younger brother, Hikaru. Hikaru and Kaoru were identical twins, so it was difficult to tell them apart.

"Hi Tama-chan!" Honey was a small person, 4'9. He had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Right beside him was Mori, Mori was a tall, in fact, he was the tallest in the Host Club. He had wild, black hair and onyx black eyes.

Honey ran straight past Tamaki and went to go get some cake, with Mori following shortly behind.

"I see the new vase, hopefully someone doesn't come in and break it." Kaoru said.

"If somebody breaks it again, we get a new toy!" Hikaru said.

"If anyone breaks that vase, they'll owe us 100,000,000 yen."

"That's 20,000 yen more than the last one, better not tell Haruhi you used 20,000 more yen than she owed..." Hikaru said, as if to imply that it could be future blackmail.

"Speaking of Haruhi, where is she?" Tamaki, continuing, asked.

"She's running late, she slept in because she was studying all last night." Hikaru said.

"How do you know this?" Tamaki asked suspiciously. He was now standing up, revealing he was a tall person.

"She texted us this morning. How else would she tell us?" Kaoru finished.

"WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF THIS?! I AM HER FATHER! WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU SHADY TWINS BUT NOT TELL ME?! AM I EVEN IN HER FAVORITES?! I TOLD HER TO ADD ME!"

Tamaki then proceeded to go on a tyrannical rampage, before going to sit depressed in the corner.

"So this day is going just like any other." Kyoya thought to himself.

Tamaki eventually got up from what the others deemed "Tamaki's Crying Corner."

"Ah, before I forget, if Haruhi is going to be late, we should start without her."

"Start exactly _what_?" Kyoya asked, hoping it wasn't set up for one of Tamaki's ambitious schemes, it wasn't exactly easy setting up an exact replica of tropical rainforest with flowers and live animals and such. They sometimes had people to help set up, but sometimes they had to do some of it themselves.

"I was thinking we could start the year differently and share a cup of commoners coffee." I was hoping Haruhi would be here so we could all share it, but if we have to we can do it without her."

"But Tamaki, this anime mainly a reverse harem, our lives are supposed to centralize around Haruhi, whatever could we do without her?" Said Kaoru, breaking the fourth wall.

"Well, we're not breaking the "reverse harem" if we do small things without her, its not like we need her to do everything, right?"

"Well, technically you are right, but pretty much everyone in this school knows Haruhi in some way. Heck, Aaron small characters' lives revolve around her." Hikaru said. He was being completely serious.

"Can we please stop with this discussion, I think we're confusing the readers." Kyoya said.

"Wait, I this is a book? I thought this was an anime..." Tamaki was confused.

"No, it's actually a form of fiction commonly called "Fanfiction." All actions and events have already been decided by the author, we're just a means to tell the story." Kyoya explained.

"Well, in that case, could you pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeeee pair me up with Haruhi Pretty Please? And while you're at it, give me a Rocket Ship too!" Tamaki was staring at the sky making his cutest face, while thinking of himself and Haruhi having a romantic moment in front of the sun.

"I think it'd just be better if we stopped this line of conversation and forgot it ever happened. I think the author could do without you asking for everything."

"But, but, okay..." Tamaki then went back into his crying corner, imaging what he could do if the author was in his favor.

He eventually got back up and called everyone to a table for the "commoners" coffee he'd said they'd drink. He prepared everyone a cup of coffee, except for Honey, who had milk.

"To a new year!" Tamaki said, raising his cup into the air.

"To a new year!" Everyone repeated. They clinked their glasses together and started drinking.

* * *

_5 Hours Earlier,_

Aaron Everren (read bio above) got off the plane at the Big Bird Tokyo National Airport. It was 3 in the morning in Japan. He'd left at 12 in the morning, and flown for 11 to get here. Thank god for the length of the flight, for he slept 9 hours of it, if he hadn't he'd probably collapse from exhaustion. He walked off the plane and through the colorful airport. He had no clue what to think of it, the flashing lights and odd advertisements were so weird, despite the fact he could read Japanese very well, he still didn't get them. He picked up his bags and stopped to eat at a ramen joint in the airport. It was the cheapest food at the airport and he didn't want to waste the 100,000 Yen he'd been given to start with. He walked out of the airport and hailed a cab to drive him to his new apartment. While driving there, he took in the sights of the city. It was so colorful and vibrant, Aaron at this time in the morning. Way more colorful then where he came from, that's for sure. When the taxi stopped in front of an apartment complex and the driver told him they were at his destination, it took him a while to get out of the trance he'd gotten in looking at the city. He paid, tipped the driver and walked out with his bags.

"Well, I'm here. This is home."

He walked into one of the small apartments and sat down. This would be his home for the next three years as he attended Ouran High School. School didn't start for the next week, but he'd flown in to take care of papers, meet teachers, etc. It was 4 hours and 5 minutes till he toured the school, what to do until then...

He walked around the apartment and found common things, a bed, kitchen appliances and utensils, the pantries and refrigerator were fortunately stocked, so he wouldn't have to worry about food for a while. He got settled in, left a message for his parents telling them he'd gotten there safely. There was really nothing else to do. He had a Pineapple Laptop he'd brought with him, but he wasn't in the mood to go online. He decided just to get some more rest. Despite the fact he'd slept on the plane, he was still considerably tired. He set his alarm for 6:45 A.M. (The tour was at 7:15) and went to sleep.

* * *

_Ouran High School, 8:45 A.M._

"And that concludes the tour of the premises, any questions?" The student councilor asked.

"No, I'm good. I'd rather explore by myself and get a feel for what I should expect." Aaron, now donned in a school uniform, said.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, you can find me in the office."

"Okay, thank you" Ashton walked off and started exploring.

The first place he went was Library Room Number 4. The moment he opened the door, hundreds of heads turned to look at him. Apparently word had gotten out that a kid from America was transferring and that he wasn't _that_ filthy rich. He was the first foreigner and the second person that wasn't filthy rich to get into the school. Now, of course, if hundreds of heads instantly turn to look at you, what are you going to do? He instantly walked out before the rich children mobbed him. Next, as if by some twist of fate, he walked up the staircase, and walked down the hallway.

He got to the end of the hall and saw the sign, "Music Room #3" and another sign under it, "The Host Club is now open for business." He heard girlish laughter coming from inside.

"Music Room #3...I like Music. But what's a Host Club?"

Aaron was fluent in Japanese. And knew somewhat of Japanese culture. But he had no clue what a Host Club was. Well, he was about to learn.

He braced himself for anything, and slowly opened the doors. Rose Petals flew out of the door and into his face; he was engulfed by pure white.

* * *

When he could see again, he noticed a few things. First, there were lots of girls in the room. Second, there were 6 guys flirting with these girls. Third, they were all looking at him.

"Haru-Chan!" A little blonde boy glommed on to Aaron and spun him around in a hug.

"What?" that was all Aaron could stammer, who was this child glomming on to him.

"Ah, good to see you finally made it Haruhi, you're late. Start working." A blonde boy with light violet eyes had issued this command. Who's this Haruhi they were talking about?

"Um..." Aaron was about to say something when he got cut off.

"Hey Haruhi, I see you're wearing contacts, blue eyes look good on you." A boy with spiky orange hair had said that, he was leaning against a pillar in the room, when suddenly; he came from the other side of it too!

"Hey, have you grown since we've last seen you? You look taller."

"Well, I think you migh-" Once again, Aaron was cut off.

"Come on Haruhi! Lets go have some cake!" Aaron was immediately led towards a table where, like the blonde child had said, was cake, and two plates. The blonde child sat down at the adjacent chair and started wolfing down cake, to the point where it was gone at least 5 seconds after he'd begun. Aaron sat down and thought, "What the heck is going on?" Behind the blonde boy was a tall, black haired boy. He was just standing there.

"Remember to brush your teeth." He said bluntly, as if he'd said it many times.

"Okay, I will!" The blonde boy was about to run off when some girls walked up to him. They had smiles on their faces as they looked at him.

"Hi Haruhi, how was break?"

"Yeah, did you do anything?"

He had no idea what was going on. What had he gotten himself into? He hadn't expected anything Aaron close to this happening. He had to get out of here.

"Um, excuse me for a moment."

He stood up and walked away, he found the closest door and walked into it. It was a changing room. Empty too, wrong door.

He found another door that led into a dark, dimly lit room. He sword he could hear something inside the room. He didn't want to risk running into something there, so nope. Wrong door.

He finally found the door he was looking for when someone suddenly appeared in front of him, almost as if he'd teleported or something. Aaron jumped a bit at this person standing right in front of him. He had black hair, wore glasses, and had black eyes. It was almost as if those black eyes were soulless, and the moment he laid eyes on him he knew not to mess with him.

"Haruhi, stop squandering around, at this rate, we're barely making a profit. Go on, it's not like anything's changed." His voice seemed almost mocking, as if he knew something Aaron didn't.

Aaron then went back to sit with the blonde boy. Thankfully the girls from earlier were gone.

"Haru-Chan, are you going to touch your cake? If not can I have it?" The blonde child must've loved cake. He had too.

"Yea, sure." Aaron gave his plate to the child and immediately the slice of cake was gone. He swore it'd been there a minute ago...Just who were these people?

"Well, if you're done with cake, then get to work Haruhi, you seem...off today." The blonde man had said this.

He was immediately sat down on a couch and swarmed by girls.

"Whatever a Host Club is, I don't like it." Aaron silently thought.

* * *

"So Haruhi, which girl do you like the most here?" This'd been going on for a while. All he could do was sit there and stammer, he had no idea what was going on, and this'd been going on for at least 15 minutes.

He was being swarmed by questions from the 5-7 girls around him. Whoever Haruhi was, he was a popular guy.

"Haruhi, you're being oddly quiet today, why is that?" Immediately after this was asked, he was barraged with more questions.

"Well, um...I've got to go do something."

He stood up and tried to go for the door, only to be dragged back by the two twins, one at each side, for the fourth time.

"Nah-ah-ah. The boss told us he'd have none of that. What's gotten into you lately." This twin had a slightly mischievous voice.

"Yeah, what has gotten into you? You're just not yourself lately..." This twin had a slightly lighter voice then the other one. He also seemed more mature by the way he was carrying himself. He'd trailed off at the end, and it looked like he was reprimanding himself in his head. He looked over to the other twin who had the same expression.

"Well, you see, the reason I'm not myself today is becau-" Once again, Aaron was cut off, but not by anyone in the room, but by a new person entering the room. He was male, but he looked a bit feminine. He had brown hair, and eyes to match. He seemed a bit smaller than he was, but it was close.

The twins looked over and looked back, then did a double take, like mostly everyone else in the room.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I studied really late last night, and I woke up really late today." He seemed to know everyone in the room.

"Wait, Haruhi, but if you're you, then who's..." The blonde man's voice trailed off as he looked over at Aaron.

"Aaron Everren, First Year. Recently transferred here due to the foreign exchange program, he was the lucky person who was chosen as the winner. He's the second person to get into this school based off of academic knowledge, with Haruhi over there being the first." The raven-haired bespectacled man had said this. So that was Haruhi at the door.

"Wait, Kyoya, how long did you know this?!" The blonde man was ticked off.

"I knew it from the start. I wanted to see how long it would take for you all to realize. I honestly thought you'd have found out the moment he walked in. When you guys mistook him for Haruhi, I couldn't help but see how long this would go for."

"Sorry boss, but we were in on it two." The two twins had said that unanimously, it was kind of scary.

"Usa-chan and I knew two! Isn't that right Takashi!" The blonde boy said. The large man behind him nodded.

"Honey's right, we knew two. It was obvious the moment he sat down to have cake.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" The blonde man was standing up and smoke was coming out of his ears.

"We found out about the second time we had to drag him back. He looks nothing like Haruhi." The two twins dragged him right up to Haruhi at the entrance of the room."

"As you can see, Aaron is taller and has blue eyes, they barely even sound the same." The twins had a point.

"Well, that's just like you, Tamaki-Senpai. You're always lost in your own little world, and you barely pay attention to the real one." Haruhi had said that, very sarcastically too.

Tamaki's face was red. Pure red. He suddenly collapsed on the ground. And arrows appeared out of nowhere and started jabbing him.

"Um...should we help him..." Aaron asked.

"No, this happens at least every other week. Just let him sit like that for a while. He'll get over it.

"Okay...I guess I'll be going then, this was fun?" Aaron started to walk out, and walked past Haruhi, who was now going to go work. He was about to leave when a monkey appeared out of nowhere.

"OOH OOH AH AH!"

The monkey then threw a perfectly placed banana at Aaron's feet. Causing him to slip and fall right into the new vase. He fell to the floor, breaking both the Vase and the Pedestal.

"Ow..." Aaron opened his eyes and saw what had happened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do..."

Kyoya had a dark aura flowing out of his body. He couldn't see his eyes; his hair was covering it, making it dark.

"That vase was 100 million yen. And the pedestal was an extra 200 thousand. The best designers from around the world handcrafted both. We'd just gotten them..."

At this point, Tamaki and the Twins were cowering behind a couch; all the girls had fled the room. Honey was still eating cake and sipping milk. Haruhi was just standing there, looking kind of scared. Kyoya's eyes opened, showing they were glowing red.

"You obviously don't have the money to pay us back, so I guess you'll have to work here. You'll do small errands and menial labor until you graduate."

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into, my first day, and I'm already in trouble..." Poor Aaron thought.

"And don't even think about escaping, because I have a personal police force. All I have to do is say a word and you'll be hunted and brought back here, no matter where you are, you will be found. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, it's okay with me. Anything I can do." Aaron answered bluntly.

Kyoya seemed a bit shocked by this. He'd expected a response more...fearful. He immediately regained his composure.

"Well, okay then. First things first, we need you to run to the supermarket and get more instant coffee; we drank too much this morning and ran out.

"Maybe that's why we mistook him for Haruhi, we were hyped up on caffeine." Hikaru said.

"You're probably right. We drank way too much. But then why would honey mistake him for Haruhi?

"Easy, I had to much cake for everyone, so I needed someone to eat cake with and none of you wanted to, and if I just had a random person eat cake with me, you'd all be mad. So I said he was Haruhi, I'm surprised you guys went along with it!" Honey was grinning at this. He's smarter than he looks. That's for sure.

"Well, I'll be off" Aaron was about to leave when:

"**_Powerful_ Motor**"

A laughing could be heard, machinery too, a girl rose through the floor laughing. She had auburn hair and was about as tall as Aaron, maybe shorter.

"So, we've got a new addition to the team, huh? He seems inexperienced based on what happened today."

Wait, she knows what'd happened today? How could she know, was she watching them?

"Looks like he'll need _training._" That last word was emphasized.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Aaron could only wonder what'd exactly happened. Monkeys coming out of no where and perfectly throwing bananas, scary people rising through the floor, and flying arrows jabbing people? He had a feeling it'd take a while to fully understand just what was happening.

He started walking out the door. The scary lady started talking again.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the store, I need to get stuff for everyone."

"But, what about your training?"

"It can wait. We have the entire year."

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I AM YOUR MANAGER! YOU HEAR ME! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He was already out the door.

"Oooh, I'll get him for this..." Renge, as she was known, rode her platform down, eventually disappearing all together.

"How long do you'll think he'll last?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. Haruhi's still here. And she has to deal with us daily." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, plus, if he tries to leave, Kyoya's private police force will get him." Kaoru replied.

"Well, at least we have an errand boy, and a new toy." Hikaru said.

"Hopefully he gets the right brand." Kyoya joined in. "Tamaki likes a certain kind of instant coffee."

"How can he like a certain type of instant coffee, it's instant coffee?" Haruhi also decided to join in on the discussion.

"Well, Tamaki is certainly a picky person. Very picky. Honestly sometimes it's a pain."

Tamaki, who'd just gotten up, fell right back down as more flying arrows assaulted him.

And Aaron, who was right about at the market, walked in to get instant coffee. And none of them knew what crazy adventures they'd have together.

*Start Shissou*

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter one, sorry if it was boring or lame, I just need to set up some things story wise. It'll only take up this chapter and the next, and then the real fun will begin and the story'll pickup. Once again, if any characters were OoC, know that it was warned in the intro and that this is my second fanfiction. I'll try to update this as much as I can, but I'll be in school soon and will have little time to update. I'll try to at least get one out every two months, but it'll probably be faster than that.**

**For all the Fire Emblem fans that came to know about my other fanfiction "_A Tactician's Tale_"** **it's in hiatus until stated otherwise. I feel like I can't get it done well, as I haven't even touched my copy of Fire Emblem for months. If I did release another chapter, it'd probably be horrible, and I'm really trying my best to make each fanfiction just like it could be part of the canon. There will be some crossovers in this fanfiction, but nothing too impossible, like having Star Wars or Legend of Zelda. None of that. Just some other anime and games that take place in Japan.**

**Well, other than that, please rate and review, if you have any suggestions, feel free to add them into your reviews, if I like it, I'll add it into this. Maybe I'll even throw in an OC or two or do a crossover if I like the idea. Please, no Mary Sues or impossible requests. If you must ship your OC with a character, the Twins, Mori, and Kyoya are all bachelors, so please use them. I guess Renge is open too if your character is a guy. The Zuka Club too, but...**

**I digress, please rate and review, it'll just be for the greater good. Add suggestions to your review if you'd like to see something happen, and other than that, I hope you enjoyed! More is on the way! (Hopefully)**


	2. Chapter 2: Advancing the Ranks!

***Title was changed to just A Foreigner's Perspective, I felt the stuff at the beginning was unnecessary. We know it's Ouran Highschool Host Club and just in case an actual Season 2 comes out (I can hope) I don't want people to get confused.***

**Copyright Stuffs: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did, there'd be a Season 2 by now. **

**Rambling Stuffs: Not much to say here. I'm reading the manga, but it's so early in the story that you shouldn't expect stuff from the manga until later, same with crossovers, not until chapter 14 AT LEAST. ****Not much else to say, there was a bio last chapter so I won't have it here, Aaron's personality will be expanded and explained later in the story. Um...If you have any suggestions please feel free to add them into your review. I'm currently accepting ideas for crossovers and I'll even add in an OC or two if I like them enough (So don't expect your ten original characters to get in) I'm not going to accept too many, maybe 2-4 at most in main character positions, I don't want there to be too many characters. Maybe I'll have chapters revolving around OCs. I'm thinking of adding little shorts at the end of each chapter. Just silly extra stories that have nothing to do with the plot. Tell me how you'd like that, I'll have one in this chapter so you can see what it'd be like. The chapter titles are a bit blunt, and usually sum up the entire chapter, but they did the same with the Anime (The Twins Fight, Honey's 3 Bitter Days, Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out, etc.)**

**WARNING: This fanfiction is rated T for the antics of the Host Club. It may contain Swear Words, Sexual Themes and Jokes, and even some violence. Characters may be a bit OoC (Out of Character) and some chapters may contain fluff. **

**Chapter Summary: Aaron, currently the Host Club's errand boy (or dog as Tamaki would call him) gets proper introductions from everyone (after what happened yesterday? He barely knew any of them. Let alone their names. He also gets trained on how to be a host, as he advances the ranks from errand boy to host! (Why can't the host club just have an errand boy?) Aaron's POV in the third person.**

* * *

**A Foreigner's Perspective**

**Chapter 2: Advancing the Ranks!**

Only_ those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the élite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys who have too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their _hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

* * *

"Well, second day, maybe I won't find myself confused for half the time today." Aaron opened the door to Music Room #3, but there were no roses or flashes of lights, as the Host Club wasn't open yet. They didn't open for another two hours, he'd been called in by Tanooki (Or whatever his name was, the blonde guy.) saying that, because he was the errand boy, he had to help setup for something. He didn't know if it was him, but getting called at 5:30 in the morning definitely isn't fun.

He walked in and found out what they were setting up for. All around him were various props and sets for what looked like a fantasy forest environment. He found The blonde guy (Tamaki, but Aaron for some reason couldn't remember his name. He could remember everyone else's though) and everyone else setting it up in various costumes. The pillars in the rooms had been outfitted as tall trees and the walls had turned dark green somehow.

"Ah, well if it isn't our new friend Aaron." Aaron spun around and found that somehow Kyoya had gotten behind him. He jumped away as, at this time, Kyoya scared the heck out of him.

"Hello Aaron." Suddenly the twins were at both sides of him, and had their elbows hooked both of his arms, effectively preventing him from moving, and dragged him to the changing room he'd stumbled into trying to escape yesterday. They pushed him into the changing room, closed the curtain, and threw over an outfit similar to the theme.

"Here, even errand boys need to look the part."

Aaron complied and changed into the outfit. He looked stupid. He had a cloak on and wore what seemed to be adventuring gear, complete with a wooden sword in a scabbard. By the time he'd changed the twins were gone, doing whatever the heck they did. He walked out of the changing room. When he walked out, he was greeted by the blonde guy and Haruhi.

"So, how do you like the outfit? Does it suit you perfectly? Do you love it more than anything?" The blonde guy was kind of annoying.

"He's annoying isn't he?" Haruhi said, at this, the blonde guy fell to the floor. The pointy arrows came back and jabbed into him again. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it all. By the way, I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you."

Haruhi extended her hand to shake, and Aaron shook it.

"Thanks, I'm Aaron, but you probably knew that. Who's the guy next to you? Let me see if I can remember his name...Um...Tamooki?"

Tamaki, having gotten back up, collapsed again. Poor Tamaki. But, he got up again, taking less time than the last to get back up.

"No, you are gravely mistaken. I'm Tamaki, King of the Host Club. He was about to go on until the twins appeared again.

"He's also one of the biggest perverts ever." Kaoru continued. "Once he even put earplugs and a blindfold on Haruhi."

"I TOLD YOU WHY I DID THAT! MY REASONS WERE PERFECTLY JUSTIFIED YOU WERE THE SHADY TWINS WERE WHO TURNED IT INTO SOMETHING PERVERTED!"

"So, Tamaki likes other guys, good to know. He does seem a bit...flamboyant." At this point, Aaron did not know Haruhi was a girl.

"Shouldn't we be setting up?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki and the twins were in a fierce argument. Tamaki was trying to explain what he did that night on the beach, while the twins were completely denying it.

"It's an excuse Tamaki, admit it, you thought about doing it." Hikaru joked, he and Kaoru were laughing hard at poor Tamaki's expense.

"I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING SO CRUDE AS THAT TO MY GIRL!" Tamaki's face was red. Whether from anger or blush, no one would ever know.

"So Tamaki and Haruhi have a father son relationship? Then why does he refer to Haruhi as "his girl?" It'd be better not to pry into their private lives." He obviously didn't know that in the future, his private life would be smashed open like a Piggy Bank when you need to get the money inside it.

"Well, I'm going to go do work, so, you know, we actually get stuff done." Aaron walked off and left the Twins and Tamaki watching him.

"Well, he certainly reminds me of a certain someone." Hikaru said, looking at Haruhi.

"Eh, he seems more sarcastic, but I can see the resemblances." Kaoru replied.

"Hey! Are you going to stand there all day, or are we actually going to get some work done?" Aaron yelled from across the room, he was helping Mori set up fake trees and "bandits" (pop outs meant to scare girls, setting up a romantic moment, activated by pressure pads on the floor.)

"Yeah, we're coming!" Haruhi replied. "Come on Tamaki-Senpai, you've slacked off enough today." She then dragged him by the ear as they went off to work.

"Well, this'll be fun to watch, shall we go Hikaru?"

"Yes, lets." Hikaru and Kaoru then walked off to see how things developed.

So, they worked until 7:30, when the Host Club opened in the morning. (1 in the morning for poor Aaron, who had only been in Japan for two days and was still adjusting to the Jet Lag)

Tamaki was dressed as an elven archer, complete with the ears and everything. He wore a green cloak that covered his whole body. The hood had a weird symbol where one yellow triangle was on top of two other triangles.

Haruhi looked like an elf archer, like Tamaki, he'd originally wanted her to wear a skimpier outfit claiming that females usually wear clothing like that and that it's high level material (where did he get sudden video game knowledge?) but then Haruhi denied him and used a spare male outfit. Why would Tamaki want to make Haruhi wear such a skimpy outfit exposing so much skin? Would Tamaki wear an outfit like that? Haruhi was a guy, why Tamaki would suggest something like that baffled Aaron. Maybe it was an inside joke?

Kyoya looked like a dark mage, complete with the shadowy outfit and red eyes. He had perfected those.

Mori was your usual fantasy character cliche. The one who wields a large sword. He looked like Cumulus from Last Dream VII.

Honey looked like a Monk, he had a cute little robe on and even had a staff. He looked so Kawaii.

Aaron himself looked like a rogue. He had an adventuring cloak and two short swords in scabbards. He even had a fake bow and arrows. Why an errand boy like him had to wear such an outfit made no sense to him, but he went along with it anyways.

* * *

**_Music Room #3_**

**_The Host Club is now open for business!_**

As soon as the sign was put up girls flooded into the room. Poor Aaron who was cleaning up where he'd broken the vase, as there'd been some small shards on the floor. He drowned in the flood. When all the girls had entered, Aaron lay on the ground, flattened and trampled. He got up and started doing his duties, which was mainly to serve the ladies, refill drinks, dish out food, and even sometimes work the new bar they'd put in place. (they didn't serve alcohol, but they did serve various juices and coffee. (the coffee was secretly commoners coffee, but they didn't tell anyone.) As he did his job, he couldn't help but stare at what was going on, the way they flirted with these ladies made them squeal. He could never do anything like that. He was an awkward person at his original school. He'd had his friends, but he wasn't exactly the outgoing type.

"Hello." A girl called out to him.

"Hi, may I do anything for you?" That's what Kyoya had told him to say to anyone who asked him anything.

"How about you come sit down and we can talk." She seemed very seductive, she didn't have a host with her. Odd.

"I'm very sorry miss, but Aaron is not up for requests currently." Kyoya had, again, appeared out of nowhere. It still scared Aaron.

"Oh, that's sad. Could you tell me when he is taking requests?"

"Yes, we'll keep all the girls up to date in the newsletter."

"Well, okay, sad to know such a pretty face isn't up for grabs." She got up and walked away. Aaron was very confused.

"That was odd, who was that?"

"That's Miyako Watanabe, second year, class B. Her family owns a large manufacturing company here in Japan. She usually just watches the hosts, she's never asked for an appointment. You seem to be the first person she's taken interest in. " Kyoya definitely knew a lot.

"How did you find all this out?"

"I do regular background checks on everyone in the school, I knew about you well before you even visited the Host Club."

"How much did you know?..." Aaron was kind of scared of the knowledge Kyoya possessed.

"I knew a lot about you, your family and friends, what they were like, your interests, even the little things like what angered you and the games you've played."

"How did you find all this out?!" Aaron was mortified, if Kyoya knew this much, could he know about that one time he'd...no, he couldn't...he just couldn't...

"It was easy, I just found you on the social networking site headrecord."

That was a close one, if Kyoya had known...

"Hey, Aaron!" Tamaki called over. "I see she was quite into you, she usually doesn't even talk to us, seems like you might be host material!"

"What?! Me?! A host? What?..." Aaron was perfectly fine being a waiter, and if being a host was anything like yesterday...

"Well, it would be a good move financially, We've gotten tons of people asking if he's up for appointments just in the hour he's been here, it seems people would like to get to know the first foreigner to get into the school."

"What? But wasn't that girl the first one to ask for me?!" Aaron didn't want to be a host, it scared him.

"No, you don't have to be right there for people to request you, I've seen tons of girls ask about you and I've even gotten a few emails. Having you as a host would only benefit the club, plus it'd be easier to pay off you're debt." Kyoya seemed to know he didn't want to be a host. Did he really know everything?

"Nono, I'm perfectly fine with the job I have right now thank you." Aaron really didn't want to be a host.

"No! I strongly insist you become a host! You'll pay off your debt 10 times faster and it'll allow you to break out of that shell of yours!" Tamaki was still there. His hand was rolled up into a fist that he slammed into his open palm. He was serious about this.

"Hey! Who're to say I have a shell! I'm a social person!" Aaron was offended that Tamaki had basically called him an introvert.

"Really? Then go over and talk to those 4 girls in my place." Tamaki was too self confident.

"Nono, I'm good. I'd rather just be a waiter and not be a host."

"Then it's decided! You'll be a host from now on!" Tamaki didn't give him a choice.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this! I-"

"Renge! We've got a new host and I need you to help me train him!" Aaron was cut off by Tamaki.

_**"Powerful** **Motor"**_

A sudden laughing came out of nowhere and bounced off the walls, sounding like it came from everywhere at once. The room shuddered for a moment as an elevated platform rose through the floor, with a girl on top of it, the Renge Tamaki had been talking too. It was the girl from yesterday.

"Ah, so we meet again foreigner. But this time, you can't leave." Her hair seemed like they were snakes and her eyes were gleaming red. Aaron was scared, and everyone else around him acted like it was normal.

"Hi Renge." Haruhi said casually.

"Haruhi!" Renge ran toward Haruhi and tackled her in a hug. She obviously had a thing for him. (Note: Aaron still doesn't know Haruhi's a girl, neither does Renge, one would think she would've caught on by now, but no.)

"Ah! Get off me!" Haruhi squirmed and tried to get out of Renge's grasp, but it was hopeless.

"Ah-hem!" Tamaki cleared his throat. He sounded angry. "Remember what you were here to do Renge?"

"Oh! Right!" She ran up to him and looked him in the eye. She looked like she was summing him up in right there.

"So you're the new kid. Aaron Everren, foreign exchange student. First Foreigner to get into Ouran."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Why did so many people know about him?

"Oh, everyone know's about you. You're the next Haruhi."

"Wait, what? I've heard people talk about Haruhi, but what exactly did he do?"

"Haruhi was the first person that wasn't of high social status to get into the school." Kaoru joined into the conversation.

"She's also not filthy rich like we are, so she was the first commoner to get into the school." Hikaru said, he was very arrogant.

"And she smashed the vase just like you did so she had to work with us and the funny thing is that-"

Mori dragged Honey off before he could finish.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Haruhi walked up.

"Yes, we just were, we're done now. We should really get back to work, this conversation has put us off for the day. Renge, don't you have work to do?"

Renge was off to the side playing the newly released Uki Doki Memorial II on a Shintendo Portable Game Player. Everyone stared at her.

"What? I have to play it! They even added two new characters!" Renge tried to justify the fact she was playing it

Aaron thought to himself "Is that a dating sim game? I did hear that they're popular here in Japan...I wouldn't get caught dead playing one of those."

Tamaki snatched the Gameplayer from Renge's hand "No! No more games until you've helped me train the new guy." Renge started crying and throwing a fit, yet everything seemed completely normal; none of the girls seemed to notice.

"Renge, could you please help Tamaki train Aaron?" Kyoya asked Renge in a nice tone.

"Yes! I'd do anything if you asked me too! I like Haruhi more, but when you say things in that tone...oooooh I could eat three bowls of rice!"

It seemed like Renge had a thing for Kyoya, why, he didn't understand, and he wouldn't until he researched just what exactly Uki Doki Memorial was.

Renge seemed to be focused now, she and Tamaki looked over Aaron, both with shadowy faces and red eyes, why was everyone in this school so scary!

* * *

**A Week Later**

Aaron walked into his apartment near the school campus. The school was providing it to him given he'd get at least first or second in his class. He needed a place to stay during his 3 years in Japan and it's not like he could afford a house or anything in Japan, especially in a rich neighborhood like the one near the school. The school payed for his utilities (Phone, Water, Electricity, Internet, etc.) and Aaron had to pay for everything else. He'd worked out a deal with Kyoya that 75% of his salary as a host (they get paid to do what they do, and at Ouran they make good money) would go to paying off his debt, and the other 25% would go to him for other stuff. He got an apartment inspection every other week, so he had to keep the place clean and not let it get too messy, but other than that the school let him do whatever he wanted.

He practically fell onto his bed. Between homework and the Host Club, his mind was fried. Renge and Tamaki were tough instructors, but he had been making good progress. He'd been open to requests a day after he'd begun training, and he'd learn how to make up things to say. He'd learned how to put a glass down silently, how to make girls swoon, and many other things. Who new a glance in the right direction could make a girl squirm. It was certainly an...interesting experience to be in the Host Club. He at least knew all of their names and some defining characteristics.

Tamaki was the blonde guy, he over exaggerated a lot, got angry and defensive when spoken against, and depressed when personally insulted, but he would always get back up.

Haruhi was the brown haired guy, he seemed very...feminine, and it was certainly implied so, as Tamaki always tried to get him into women's clothing.

Kyoya was the raven haired one, he was scary and manipulative, he seemed to think of everything from a business standpoint, if it got the Host Club more money, the better it was.

Honey was the one that looked like a child. It turns out he's one of the oldest, to the point where he's graduated from High School. He was usually called other a lollita or a shotacon, whatever those meant. He was very childish for his age. He ate whole cakes in a few seconds.

Mori was also raven haired, but his hair was more spiky. He didn't know much about Mori, he was quiet, and usually hung around Honey.

The Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, both had orange spiky hair, and they were both very mischievous. They seemed to always be in an argument with Tamaki, yet at the same he knew that they respected him, they even called him Boss. They were difficult to tell apart save for the way they wore their hair (they flipped everyday, so you mistook one for the other) and their voices.

Renge randomly appeared from moving piston platforms in the floor, at this point he'd heard her trademark laugh so many times it wasn't even funny. She was addicted to Uki Doki Memorial.

It was late, he had to sleep. He'd be up early in the morning, Tamaki usually sent a text at 5 in the morning, and he was still getting adjusted to jet lag. It wasn't hard getting to sleep, he was so tired.

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning, and just as Aaron had called, he was sent a text by Tamaki, he was told to get to the Host Club right away, for he was needed for something important. He opened the door, once again, no light or roses. He wondered how they did that as he walked in. All the Hosts were sitting at a round table.

"Aaron! Take a seat!" Tamaki called to him.

Aaron sat down and saw a mug with a brown liquid in it, coffee. Apparently it was commoner's coffee, as there was a difference between the coffee they used to drink and the one they drank now. He didn't know, he was just about to start the manga, maybe watch the Host Club anime.

"So, what am I here for? Do we need to set up or anything?" Aaron was confused as to why he'd been called to the school at 5:30 in the morning.

"We're not cosplaying today, we only do that on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." Kaoru explained.

"We could afford it, but we'd eventually run out of ideas for what to do, even Tamaki can't come up with that many ideas." Hikaru chimed in, he usually added on to Kaoru's thoughts, and vice versa.

"So, would anyone care to tell me why I'm here then? I'm still suffering jet lag." Aaron really just wanted to sleep more than anything.

"Well, you're a host now, so I felt we needed to celebrate, and what better way than a nice cup of coffee in the morning!" Tamaki seemed to be fully awake. Everyone else seemed tired, even if just a little.

"So do you drink coffee a lot?" Aaron still had a lot to learn.

"It's practically our trademark drink." Kaoru answered.

"Haruhi bought it for us in one of her first days here, we'd never tried, and when we first saw instant coffee, we thought it was amazing." Honey continued.

"Hey! I was going to continue!" Hikaru was mad the pattern had been thrown off.

"Hey! We're not here to bicker! We're here to congratulate the fact that we have another host, and one that fits in with all of our archetypes to boot. To Aaron!" Tamaki raised his glass of instant coffee dramatically, like it was a legendary blade or something.

"Honestly, sometimes you over exaggerate a lot. It's annoying sometimes, but that's why I'm here. To Aaron." Kyoya said

"To a new toy!" The twins raised their glasses.

"Did they just call me their toy?" Aaron thought to himself. He was scared.

"To a new cake buddy!" Honey raised his glass.

Mori raised his glass without saying anything.

"Well, he's going to be really confused. I still think he was rushed into this, but whatever. To Aaron." Haruhi finished the toasts.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I'm not so sure about being called Hikaru and Kaoru's toy, but I hope that I'm a good host, and that we have a lot of fun this year, I might as well, considering I was forced into this. To me!" Aaron raised his glass.

"To Aaron!" Everyone said

_Start Shissou_

* * *

**Ouran Shorts:  
Jet Lag**

Poor Aaron, suffering from Jet Lag, he'll get over it in a month, but what if he'd suffered actual Jet Lag?

Aaron was sitting in his plane, listening to music on his Pineapple Pphone, when suddenly the plane stopped, then moved a bit again, then went backwards. This kept happening for a bit until the captain came on and said "Hello everyone, thank you for flying with us, we're experiencing some jet lag, so please bare with us as we try to get this fixed, thank you."

"Literal Jet Lag? How's that possible?!" Aaron thought to himself

Little did he know the strange things that'd happen to him and the people around him when he got to Ouran.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 2, sorry for the long wait, I've been playing lots of Minecraft with friends and watching Naruto. That plus school, and I certainly don't have the most amount of time. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but I couldn't help but update this. I'm hoping to get lots of new content out in the future, and I'm currently developing a Tales of the Abyss fanfiction, that plus a Smash Bros. one. Not saying anything else, but they'll both be more action oriented then this will be. There'll still be action in this fanfiction, just not as much as the comedy and romance and drama. Anyways, sorry if there was OoC, I felt I captured the characters decently. As for the short, tell me how you liked it, I'm thinking of doing those everyone two to three chapters, just little mini stories that have nothing to do with the actual story. **

**What grade everyone is in (in order of highest to lowest):**

**Honey: Freshmen in College**

**Mori: Freshmen in College**

**Tamaki: 3rd Year in Highschool**

**Kyoya: 3rd Year in Highschool**

**Haruhi: 2nd Year in Highschool**

**The Twins: 2nd Year in Highschool**

**Aaron: First Year**

**?: First Year**

**I'm going to just let you chew on the fact that there's a mystery character. He/She isn't going to be introduced anytime soon either, so you'll have to wait. (Hopefully you're not as bad at waiting then Honey is)**

**Anyways, next chapter begins the actual story. That was just intro stuff. Next chapter the Host Club will be back to wooing girls and doing what they do. Chapter 3 will be a while though, as it took a while for this to be made, and I want to work on another fanfiction, but rest assured a Chapter 3 will be made. **

**I'm still accepting requests for OCs. They're not needed but I'd like to have some re-occuring characters, so why not yours? Just submit then in the review section with their name, a bio, general facts (gender, age, year of school, etc.), and if I like your character, I'll include them in the story! (With your permission of course) Who knows, maybe they'll even get a chapter or two just for them! You can also request ideas for chapters AND crossovers with other anime/shows (not too unlikely, okay?) Please no Mary/Gary Sues/Stues, please, no. **

**That's really it, be on the lookout for other works of mine, and until then, rate and review, I'd love the feedback, leave suggestions for characters AND chapters in your reviews, and have a good day!**


End file.
